gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EightyOne/December 2008 - May 2009
Glad to have you here EightyOne--Jack Black 00:37, 9 December 2008 (UTC) thank you every much. And keep up the good work 81 you are a god send to this wiki. And thanks for the heads up.Jack Black 22:14, 10 December 2008 (UTC) "real world tag" Can you make a tag that said something on the line "this article is about the real world"? If you can that would be great.--Jack Black 22:24, 16 December 2008 (UTC) thanks the spellchecker looks cool, ill be sure to use it from now on. User:Catni Merry Christmas and happy new years.--Jack Black 07:42, 25 December 2008 (UTC) *Back at you EightyOne--Jack Black 13:32, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas and happy new year:) Thanks for all the correction work on my articles, i really apreciate it:) Catni 14:46, 25 December 2008 (UTC) ::Happy holidays to you too EightyOne. Thanks for all your effort to improving the wiki! JoePlay (talk) 22:02, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Done And I'm going to ask Joe to make you a admin too, you deserve it.--Jack Black 01:20, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :Hey EightyOne, you are now an admin. Thanks for the great work you're doing. If you ever need any help with something, just ask. =) JoePlay (talk) 19:44, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Religion article In the GoW universe the Locust worship the Riftworm and I believe their are two more Riftworms from Gears 2 collectibles and Tai is highly spiritual and the city of Ilima had a Cathedral. And from the intro of GoW 2 Marcus made comments on Religion saying its full of holes when talking to Ben. So you think it's a good idea to have a Religion article base on the beliefs of the Seran people and Locust? --Jack Black 19:11, 29 December 2008 (UTC) *thanks for agreeing sadly Little info is on the Seran people. Homeworld Vs Homeland Since only a few people know that Sera is the only Planet that Humans live and think Earth exist (even when Clify said their is no earth) on but all the boxes for the characters have "homeworld" i think it should be change to homeland.So we can put Inner Hollows or just Plain Hollows for the Locust and any counties that the Seran characters are from. Do you agree?--Jack Black 22:42, 29 December 2008 (UTC) **True--Jack Black 02:23, 30 December 2008 (UTC) book section on the side of the wiki their is a section for the games and top users but I believe we should put the books in it.--Jack Black 01:36, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :If it don't work out I ask Joe.But thanks for trying.--Jack Black 02:27, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::Good job 81!!!!!!!!! and thanks a lot.--Jack Black 02:39, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Sniper Relocation I recently made a page for the sniper drone. However when you type Sniper into the search bar, it leads to the small article on the drone main page. I was wondering if you could make it so the "Sniper Drone" page could be instantly found with the search word "Sniper" instead of going to the drone page. Weapons Thanks for the welcome, dude. So I was just looking over the weapons pages, and I noticed that on the weapons list box, the Ink Grenade is named the Poison grenade, and the Smoke grenade is entirely absent. Im not sure if I would be able to fix this myself, so I thought I should ask you about it. Thank you Thanks for your pleasant welcome and reassurance, much appreciated. If there's anything I can do for you, please mention it. EliTe X HeRo 16:12, 6 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Clean up template Hey 81. I took a look at the clean up template. Like you said, it's working right now (adding articles to the Articles to be cleaned up category), and the reason is because of this line of code: Category:Articles to be cleaned up The includeonly tag tells the wiki to include the code within the tags only in the template's usage on an article. In the same but opposite manner, the noinclude tag tells the wiki to not include the code within the tags on the articles that the template is used on. In most cases, the noinclude tag is used to put the template itself into some sort of template category, such as Category:General wiki templates. I hope that made sense haha. If you ever have any questions about wiki code, don't hesitate to ask me. Part of my job as a Gaming Team member is to support the gaming wikis in whatever way I can. JoePlay (talk) 18:27, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Timgad Station. Hi, I see you asked a question about Timgad Station. I was the person who originally put up the article and information. Just wanting you to know that JacktheBlack hijacked it and changed it and removed my information before locking the article. I put a reply to you in the discussion for it. You should see my information on it in the history which included the information you asked for. new categories? I think we should make a "Pendulum Wars veteran" and a "former stranded"" category?Since many but not all the Gears are vets from that war and a lot of the Derricks divers are former stranded.--Jack Black 03:38, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :That's why your the best--Jack Black 01:48, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::Good to hear that and I'd just ordered the comic book via their main web site the hollows page will get a update and I am going to reread Aspho Fields too.--Jack Black 01:54, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Gears of War Fanon Thanks for the warm welcome :) I have also come for help. I am an admin on Gears of War Fanon, and I would like you to help me in 2 ways: 1. Advertise it here is you can :) 2. Help us create templates. Because after we do that we can make Fanon's for real :) Anyway thanks for you time :) Regards ODST Joshie I appreciate the Offer Greatly :) Could you make templates like that of here for Charectar Infoboxes etc Lemme Know ;) ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 18:27, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, Thanks for trying to help but, I need you to make the info box from scratchJust npticed Ya did but We still need more help, anway would you join when we get it working? :). I would make you a temporary Admin, but I cant. And the two who are are AFK. :/ Lemme know :) ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' I'd lol Their planing a coup http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mr._Guy --Jack Black 20:51, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::I'd told the admins of userpedia so viva la counter revolution.--Jack Black 01:15, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Forums Hi this is KiwiKid you deleted my theory on Rock Worm Evolution and said I should put it on the forums under theory's where can I find that? thank you. Drone variants It just hit me but are the Palace Guard,Theron Guard and Theron Sentinel Drones variants too?--Jack Black 23:25, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Hey there,just wanted to say thanks a bunch for the warm welcome. Out of most of the websites i have joined, thats the first warm welcome i have ever had. So, thanks! User:DontMakeMeChainsawYou|DontMakeMeChainsawYou 20:46, 21 January 2009 (UTC) thanks Thanks for the heads up I did not know that and thank on the machine part :).--Jack Black 02:19, 24 January 2009 (UTC) thanks again but rly you are truly a God sent.--Jack Black 19:48, 25 January 2009 (UTC) GoW Fanon I have granted you Admin Rights as you are a helper and could help us Better. Warm Regards ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''Joshua McCallan|''Callan'' 20:03, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Good Job On the real world articles--Jack Black 21:29, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Chairman's medals http://www.giantbomb.com/chairman-richard-prescott/94-4759/chairmanprescott/51-678982/?offset=0 You think one of them can be the Embry Star? GoW Fanon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GoW Fanon is more or less complete so Start Advertising here as well um I can't really. Your co-operation is appreiciated :) Warmest Regards. ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 19:14, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Remember When Gears 1 came out on the main website it had 5 teasers/trailers and showing the History of Sera and the Pendulum Wars. Was it called "Mind of Marcus"? And you think should we make articles about Mad day trailers and Last Day trailer?--Jack Black 20:26, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :I remember it was called Inside the Mine of Marcus Fenix. source http://forums.epicgames.com/showthread.php?t=565085 I'd go and make a article about it.--Jack Black 20:28, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah I was surprise too find them. Thank God for google and youtube. But their is a lot of teasers for Gears 1 and I can barely remember the old Gears of War website. Which btw what category should the new page be place under?--Jack Black 21:06, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Like the new template? :No problems here.--Jack Black 17:38, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Request for a navigating template so we can put the Chairmans in them. Please and thank you.--Jack Black 00:27, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :thanks --Jack Black 00:38, 2 February 2009 (UTC) RE: question Hey EightyOne. For those clean up edits, I'm using a free program called AutoWikiBrowser. I use it to randomly check articles for things like fixes to grammar, spelling and formatting, which the program does automatically, but let's you see the changes it will make before actually doing so. This lets you approve, disapprove or modify the edits it suggests. As for your specific question about removing the underscore in an image name, I'm not completely sure. I would assume that it optimizes page load times, however minor that time difference may be. I do know that the underscore is completely unnecessary there, just like similar edits that AWB makes in cases such as spaces in image tags and category tags, which AWB also suggests editing. Hope that helps. JoePlay (talk) 17:38, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for all yar help on GoW Fanon :) Any plans of coming over? :) Hope you do Warmest Regards ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 11:58, 8 February 2009 (UTC) re "Your opinion " If you want change it to "notable quotes" that's fine with me. If we make a quote page it would be bum rush by the IP's.--Jack Black 19:40, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Featured community Hey EightyOne. I just wanted to give you a heads up on the edit I made to the main page. Since we have an ongoing partnership deal with Gears2Boards.com, our end of the bargain is to keep them in the Featured Community section in return for them keeping this post I made stickied on their forum. We get a decent amount of traffic from there, so we need to keep this partnership with them for a while longer. Obviously you didn't know about it, so no worries. =) Oh, and I moved the message about GoW Fanon to the left column, so it's still there, just in a different location. Feel free to move that section up or down on the left column if you want. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 02:21, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Proposition Hey Eighty One, I was wondering If i could you know maybe run for Admin or at least Have RollBack Rights? Just curious, Lemme Know Regards, ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 19:14, 17 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Rollback / Bcrat I took care of the rollback rights for Joshie since that's something I'm able to do myself. You're right about the wiki needing at least one bcrat, so I'll get my boss, Doug (Lleowen), to change you and Jack to bcrat today. How is everything else going here? I still drop by to do minor edits and welcome people. Things seem to be going well. =) JoePlay (talk) 17:55, 18 February 2009 (UTC) w00t ThanksJack Black 00:31, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Can you Please make a template that looks like this? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Template:Gears_of_War_series --Jack Black 22:43, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks 81 and glad you like Lost too.--Jack Black 01:11, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::Love that wiki it helps tie some plot holes for me and but honestly BSG is the best show in the world for me http://en.battlestarwiki.org/wiki/Main_Page.And see you tomorrow too.--Jack Black 02:16, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Email to Wikia Hi, thanks for you email. I'm answering here as you said you don't use email much :) I'm not sure what you are seeing with categories, they look OK to me. If you type Category:Name then the category will show in the band at the bottom of the page. If you want the link to be visible where you type it, then you need to type Category:Name. That shows a link to the category rather than putting the page into the category. Maybe that's the problem you are seeing? -- sannse (talk) 19:57, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Delete Hey, Delete the Two Fanon articles I tagged. And please don't refer bad articles to GoW Fanon. I want to keep it realitivly High Quality. Thanks, Regards, ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 19:18, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks Everything is okay. But I appreciate it.--Jack Black 16:57, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :lulz at least it great to know someone cares.--Jack Black 00:56, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Welcome Template Hey, Want me to create a welcome template? Save you from doing all that other shiz ya do? ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 19:23, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the offer Joshie, but we already have one (Template:Welcome). Whenever I use it is subsitute the template by entering ; this means that when you save, it copies all the code for the template onto the page instead of creating a permanent direct link. Anyone can use this template by entering the code above but with their username instead of mine. Thanks though, --EightyOne (talk) 19:29, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Contents Box Hi...the code you gave isn't working. (Of course, I'm probably just being silly. ^_^) How exactly should I enter it in? (EX: is it written exactly how it should be, or do I have to put in numbers, words, etc?) --blue.insanity.child. RE:Happy Thank you.--Jack Black 00:23, 13 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Gaff77 He was removing these . I dunno 'bout you; but I consider that Vandalism. Unban him if you wish; I don't mind. ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 19:57, 13 March 2009 (UTC) : Go Ahead, I probably was a little overzealous. So, Sorry. ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 20:00, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Thank You For the Sitenotice plug. :D [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 04:00, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Busy Bee You has been a busy bee. I should make a Reward Userbox! ;) SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 21:31, 21 March 2009 (UTC) BSG 1)I'm really glad you like the show. Its the best Sci Fi i ever watch. And Gaius was told by Six she worked for a rival company and used him. And the second one is a major spoiler.--Jack Black 23:54, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Elaine Fenix Hi EightyOne. I noticed that on the Elaine Fenix page a couple of errors but the page was locked and I couldn't edit it. Please advise. Great Wiki. Well done...! New Rule To combat the MP quotes being added I added a new rule. http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Gears_of_War:About Its just an FYI.--Jack Black 02:57, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Good Work I wanted to block that cynder dude!!! Well, I get the next one =] I see you have also been hitting the Images pretty hard there man, good work. --Randy Andy 18:36, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :) I'm sooo Happy you decided to join us one GoW Fanon! (I know it's a bit late. But whatever. :P) Anyway. It's FOTM Worthy. So dun dun dun! Warm Regards, SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 14:58, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Hehe. :P Keepz it upzzz. :P SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 15:10, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Personality I was on wookieepedia and I notice they have a personality for all their characters and it hit me we need them too.--Jack Black 08:26, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :PS. I think you would like this http://www.motifake.com/jack-jack-demotivational-poster-48696.html --Jack Black 08:57, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Request If you are able to go to the http://gearsofwar.xbox.com/lastday/shell.aspx Last Day Site and able to get all info that has purpose (Names,events,etc but make sure you are not posting something we have already) and I would like to get working on the to-do list. Cheers.--Jack Black 13:51, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Main Page Request Set up Gears Fanon so that the Main Page is "Gears of War Fanon Wiki" instead of "main page". I tried to do it before but it didn't work. [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 23:03, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Game icons Heya EightyOne. I think I found what's causing it not to work. Obviously the needed templates are here and are correct. The part that actually makes it all work is not found in Common.css, but in Common.js (javascript). You need to copy the code found under /* Add game icons */ on the Fallout Wiki's Common.js. Let me know if it still doesn't work after you add that code. JoePlay (talk) 17:41, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :I took a look at your Common.js file and noticed that there were tags at the top and bottom, which was causing all the file's code to have no effect. I removed the tags, and the game icons templates seem to be working. Now all you have to do is update the icons themselves. Let me know if you need anymore help. JoePlay (talk) 18:22, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::Glad I could help! I don't really "know" javascript, and I certainly can't program it. I just know that Common.js controls certain things that Common.css does not. I do know a bit of css I guess, from all the practice I've gotten making custom skins. Before working for Wikia, I hardly knew any css, so I've learned a lot with this job, which makes it that much more enjoyable for me. I like to learn how to do new things that interest me. A very useful tool that I've used to learn a lot of css is Firebug, using its Inspect feature. JoePlay (talk) 19:03, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :::Since I can't seem to get it to work right, I talked to the lead admin at the Fallout wiki. He pointed me to Porter21, the guy who set it up at their wiki. I left him a message asking for his help. Hopefully he'll be able to help us get it working correctly here. I'll keep you posted. JoePlay (talk) 22:06, 13 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Award n/p.--Jack Black 15:07, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Idea On SWFanon their administrators get like, there own article. Just wondering it would be good to have here. Just wanted your opinion. ODST Joshie, Gears Of War:Administrators|Administrator of Gearspedia Talk • • 19:51, 15 May 2009 (UTC) FYI You can recruit admins if you find them capable of having responsibility.--Jack Black 20:08, 15 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Your forum post Thank you for the reply and the Old man is back but sadly still doing the same things that got him in the Hospital (smoking) and I'm sorry to hear about your dad I'll give a prayer for him.--Jack Black 00:10, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Almost 600 As you may know. Every one hundredth article is a major milestone. And Since I did both the 400th and 500th I would you to make the 600th. And I'm hoping it could be a sizable article like Propaganda on Sera. And I would very much like that article to be the Human Technology. Please and thank you.--Jack Black 08:10, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you. just tell me when its ready.--Jack Black 18:54, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :::It was no rush. Right now I just want to get the three 3 squads. and btw I hit a goldmine someone posted all the cutscenes in Gears of War PC and so much info from the train to a whole new city!--Jack Black 00:39, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::::A link to help goldmine the new cutscene is around high 30 to low 40.--Jack Black 00:49, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :::::599. Its all you Eightyone.--Jack Black 00:56, 24 May 2009 (UTC) I was Right Remember the Conversation on the IRC. I was right. :D ODST Joshie, Gears Of War:Administrators|Administrator of Gearspedia Talk • • 12:44, 23 May 2009 (UTC) GJ Reply (Gears of War Article) I don't take rules from Halopedia. I'm a branch that has snapped off that Halopedian tree. I have been banned for about three months now on Halopedia. But i will do what you asked. Anyway, back to Halo Fanon. --'''//Into the Fire// //And Back to Humanity// Check Could you check on my updates to Gridlock, Canals, Fuel Station, and any old map that is now in Gears 2 that I edited to see if what I'm doing is ok and that I'm not editing for hours just for those edits to be erased. My edits are Gears of War 2 and underneath. Thankyou, kiss kiss (lol) Grey PRIVATE GREY 14:38, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Revised Check out Mansion, I redid my whole organizing ways since I thought of it monotonous. To me it looks pretty well done.--PRIVATE GREY 08:31, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Plans I'm going to update info from Gears of War PC and I will appreciate it if you create categories for characer images like I did for Jace and Barrick.--Jack Black 08:08, 30 May 2009 (UTC)